Chuck meets Norman Templar
by batty02
Summary: Sarah has a guardian angel her Grandpa who she meets with chuck She is a Saint By Birth right. Based on the Saint by Leslie Charteris shortly after the role model's Sarah comes home to find a calling card on there door written before season 5 as a story teller all i can say is i tried


Chuck meets Norman templar

He had watched his prey for some time now she never knew she was being watched and being a trained operative of world class caliber she would know, she could sense it. Unlike her great grandmother she couldn't seem to find her mister right. First there was the fling with that conceded Bryce fellow, and then there was Shaw and who could forget the will they won't they roundabout with easy to like chuck bartowski.

He watched from down the hall and talked with her on the elevator. He was just the nice old gentleman who lived down the hall. She was everything he had ever wanted in a granddaughter. It was the blue eyes and the blond hair that reminded him of his parents Patricia Holmes and Simon templar. Norman templar was born in Hong Kong but he grew up in an orphanage escaped at age 14 and like his father a born adventurer. He tracked down his mother and all the of the old saint gang. He tried in vain to locate his father but never did. He was found out buy British intelligence and was trained as an agent he found that the work they had him doing was boring. He was trained by w.e fairban , col Rex Applegate as well as the legendary Sykes and he had training by col Jeff cooper as well. He had inherited the knack for throwing blades. He also was a crack shot with pistol and was only bested in long range shooting buy very few one name he remembered was Alex Coburn USMC. He gave up the pursuit of sniping years ago.

He didn't like what chuck had done to his granddaughter but understood why he'd done it he'd heard the call of the trumpets of doing something for the greater good. Then there was the cardboard cookie cutter persona of one Dannel Shaw. Norman thought Bryce was just a playboy Shaw was at best so far removed from society that he must have had his funny bone surgically removed with a dull spoon.

To be an adventure and a spy you must retain some humanity and the most important thing is to laugh at the coincidences when Loki the god of mischievousness or papa Murphy entered one's life where it be a mission or in one's personal life like finding you stuck the keys to the car in the ice box or trying to cut your steak with the backside of the knife. You got to have fun with your life to make it worth living.

Daniel Shaw wouldn't know Mr. Murphy if he walked up and punched him. Norman saw it fit to take matters into his hands and he would let chuck mend the bridge he torched. But for Norman's saintly ego Shaw just had to go. Shaw had met him three times once at the coffee shop getting the team there morning coffee. The other at the buy more shortly after he had heard what had happened to the "buyers" What Sarah didn't know and would never know is that he had talked graham into recruiting her out of high school. If Norman needs any information on chuck he just asked Morgan because chuck was his favorite techie at the buy more

Norman Templar had traveled the world over fought in wars smuggled stuff from the old soviet block and driven from coast to coast across the USA. But in all his travels he never found a more scarier harmless bunch of misfits as at the buy more and he was most curtain that the nerd herder Anna Wu made a very blunt pass at him once shaking his head at that thought and the man running the three ring circus and doing his duty was one underpaid barely recognized chuck Bartowski

Norman had known his daughter briefly Patricia Sarah's mother she had succumbed to cancer and was taken from this earth much too early. Then there was the dazzling charming father of his granddaughter jack Burton well he didn't kept a passive look out for him for nothing.

Daniel Shaw was walking up to sarah apartment wanting to put a bullet in the bitches head…"what the hell!" that old man just tripped him on purpose. Shaw picked himself off the lobby floor. He turned to see the old man from the coffee shop look at him with a mischievous glint he tipped his hat and smiled at him as he walked on to the elevator. Shaw hurried after them Sarah lived on the fifth floor he stabbed the button. He glared at the old man who just crouched just a little lower and moved his can from his right to his left he said "chuck won't let you harm Sarah you know that right?" "That buffoon would do anything I tell him he's not a spy he's just a techie who gets lucky" spats Shaw. "Sure mate, whatever you say he got the girl, does it for the greater good and for what's right." Replies the old man and as an extra dig he says "he's better than you hell I could whip you right here."

Shaw throws the first punch and gets smacked in the groin with the cane he struck only air with his fist. He next blacks out as the old man he's attacking hits upside the head with the cane and all he feels is agony as the old man walk out of the elevator he kneels with the cane and says "see Danny, you just got your butt kicked buy a 85 year old member of the sis."

Several minutes went by and good old Danny came around again on the ground floor looking at the staff of the hotel. The elevator pressed the button He finally reached the fifth floor and knocked on her door.

Norman watched from his computer as the newly formed IT took his granddaughter down the hall to the elevator

He heard something about a Director of rings. He picked up the phone and called his old friend Diane "yes, they just left D, No let chuck handle it it will work for him yes show him the footage of the red test. Chuck needs her as much as she needs him.""Thanks Diane say hello to Ronan for me ta."

He had a flight to England to catch he had to witness the birth of his great granddaughter chuck would be fine and Sarah was in good hands maybe he should talk to Orion and see if he can help. No he'd let chuck figure it out. His son Thomas Moore and his wife just had their second child being invited into his estranged son special moment was priceless Thomas Moore was just on paper with a trillion in the bank who needs to work

=Sometime later=

Sarah walks home after shopping with Ellie and Alex they were giving Morgan and chuck some game time she found a note attached to the door with a throwing knife it was a stick figure with a halo on it.

"Hey chuck?'

Chuck did you see this? What? No … what is it if it's the damn turners playing a prank…Chucks eyelids flutter at the glance of the symbol he sees the loose family tree dating back to the beginning of the last century the classified reports about the oss missions and more it was such a shock to him that he fell back on the couch dazed and on the tail end of the flash he say a young smiling girl with brown blond hair in pig tails and azure eyes and a big double scoop of rock road ice cream. And then a picture of Simon Templar aka Thomas Moore all the capers he pulled video of him doing a swan dive off the Kremlin.(which chuck found awesome!) then he saw a younger man with Ronan magomary and Diane Beckman at a restaurant in Shanghai and the caption on the picture was Norman Templar special branch. And he came out of the flash only to a very very worried Sarah Walker.

"Uh sarah, you may want to sit down for this one."

Authors note if you want more I will write more this is just a preamble to the story I got upstairs I figured if you want me to write more I could take a test and see how this story thing works out so please review yea, nay its up to you. Yes im a fan of the saint by Leslie Charteris.i wanted to combine my enjoyment with chuck and my love of the saint so i made Norman here NBC owns Chuck and i just borrowed them and thanks to Mia 2000 for the going over—Bratty 02


End file.
